Without You
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Elena avait très mal débuté sa vie. Ses parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture lors de ses seize ans la laissant elle et sa sœur jumelle Katherine seules.Elle était tombée en dépression et enchaînait les coups d'un soir. Un de ces soirs, elle est tombée enceinte. Voilà, douze ans après Elena s'en est sorti grâce à ses amis mais elle recroise le père de sa fille: Damon...
1. Prologue

Elena avait très mal débuté sa vie. Ses parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture lors de ses seize ans la laissant elle et sa sœur jumelle Katherine. Elena était tombée en dépression et enchaînait les coups d'un soir. Un de ces soirs, elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a alors abandonné ses études et a déménagé à l'autre bout du pays avec sa sœur à Los-Angeles.Là-bas elle a rencontré Caroline Forbes et Kol Mikaelson et elle s'est mise en colocation avec eux. Katherine, Caroline et Kol l'ont aidé à refaire sa vie et élever sa fille. Mais voilà, douze ans après, elle revoit l'homme qui l'a mise enceinte: Damon Salvatore.

Delena, Klaroline, Kol/OC... M


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut! Me voici avec le tout premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette fiction est All-Human Delena/Klaroline.**

**J'ai reçu la review de Lea Michaelson et merci. C'est ma première! ;)**

Chapitre 1

POV Elena

Il fallait que je fasse vite, j'allais être en retard pour l'entretien. Je devais absolument avoir ce job. Caroline et Kol m'aidaient beaucoup trop souvent pour l'argent et je devais économiser pour les études de Livia. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace, remettais ma jupe en place, replaçai une mèche derrière mon oreille.

**\- KOL! Criai-je dans l'appartement.**

**\- J'arrive... Soupira t-il.**

Il se posta devant moi, et me sourit.

**\- Où est Livia? Elle devrait être rentrée du collège, non? L'interrogeai-je.**

**\- On sait tous que Caroline l'a kidnappée et forcée à faire du shopping avec elle! Rigola t-il.**

**\- Bon, tu m'envois un texto quand elles rentrent, juste pour être sûre, tu vois? M'inquiétais-je.**

**\- Du calme! Tu as l'air vraiment stressée... Respire! Tu l'aura ce job! T'es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus qualifiée! Me rassura t-il.**

J'expira un grand coup fis un câlin à Kol.

**\- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, hein? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il était toujours dans mes bras.**

**\- Facile! Tu te suiciderai! Rigola t-il. Où est Katherine?**

**\- Avec Stefan, bien sûr! Ils forment un parfait petit couple! Souriais-je tout en le lâchant.**

**\- Arrête! Il te matte à longueur de journée! Katherine devrait l'avoir remarqué!**

**\- Kol! Tu es paranoïaque! Rigolai-on.**

**\- Comme tout les Mikaelson! Mais je suis sérieux! Kath' devrait faire attention avec Stefan... Soupira t-il.**

Je lui embrassa la joue, mis mes escarpins beiges, et sortis de l'appartement. Je pris les transports en communs car seul Kol avait le permis. Il aurait pu m'emmener mais j'avais préféré qu'il reste avec Livia et Caroline.J'arrivai enfin au lieu de l'entretient et je m'installai sur une chaise. Je lisais un magasine quand je reçut un sms.

[ **De Kol, à 16h15**:_ Blondie et Livia sont bien rentrées! Livia te souhaite bonne chance et t'embrasse!_ ]

Je souris face au message quand on m'interpella.

**\- Elena Gilbert?**

**\- Oui? Répondis-je en levant la tête.**

**\- C'est à vous! Me répondit, chaleureusement, un homme.**

Je souris, déposai le magasine et rangeai mon portable avant de suivre cet homme. Il m'amena jusqu'à une pièce et toqua.

**\- Entrez! Fit une voix derrière la porte.**

Nous entrâmes et vîmes un homme assit derrière son bureau.

**\- Voici une autre candidate, monsieur. Dit l'homme qui m'avait accompagné.**

Il nous laissa et je m'approchai du bureau. Je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui se lisait des dossiers quand je le reconnu immédiatement. Il se leva et me tendit sa main.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Matt Donov... Elena? Dit-il, confus.**

**\- Matt! Souris-je, Wahou! Ça fait longtemps!**

**\- On s'est pas revu depuis... L'accident... Soupira t-il.**

Je baissai la tête tout en acquiesçant. Je la relevai rapidement, ayant repris mes esprits.

**\- Et bah! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais serveur au Mystic-Grill et maintenant tu...**

**\- Dirige l'équipe du personnel! Me coupa t-il tout en rigolant. Qu'est ce que tu deviens, alors?**

**\- Je... J'ai une fille!**

**\- Vraiment? S'enquit-il choqué. Tu as un bébé chez toi! Sourit-il.**

**\- Elle a douze ans... Corrigeai-je.**

**\- Quoi? Mais tu as vingt-huit ans, non? Demanda t-il, surpris.**

**\- Oui! Longue histoire! Rigolai-je, gênée.**

**\- Comment s'appelle t-elle? Demanda t-il.**

**\- Livia! Livia Miranda Gilbert!**

**\- C'est joli! Bref! Tu postule pour être sous-chef dans un restaurant cinq étoile!**

**\- Et oui! Quelqu'un, un jour, m'a réellement donné envie de faire ce job! Rigolai-je.**

**\- C'est pas rien! Dit-il en parcourant mon CV. Wahou, tu as travaillé pour Gio Merconni.**

**\- Pas très longtemps! La barrière de la langue! Rigolai-je. Il parlait principalement l'italien.**

**\- Wahou! Pour avoir travaillé avec lui, tu dois vraiment être douée!**

**\- Heu... Bah merci! Souris-je.**

**\- Tu sais pour qui tu travailleras, si tu es embauchée? Me demanda Matt.**

**\- Mmh... Non, pas vraiment! Lui répondis-je.**

**\- Monsieur Salvatore!**

**\- Salvatore?! Comme Stefan Salvatore?! Demandai-je, choquée que le copain de ma sœur soit Multi-milliardaire possédant des restaurant partout dans le monde.**

**\- Nom! Son grand frère! Matt souris.**

**\- Ah ok! Katherine sort avec Stefan, c'est pour ça! Souris-je.**

**\- Dis-donc, tu vas connaitre toute notre équipe! Rigola Matt.**

**\- A moins que Bonnie soit à l'accueil, non je ne crois pas! Ironisai-je.**

Matt me fit un sourire gêné.

**\- Elle travaille réellement à l'accueil?!**

**\- Oui, mais à Londres! Dans l'autre restaurant de Monsieur Salvatore! Répliqua Matt.**

**\- Wahou!**

**\- Bon, ton CV à l'air bien! Je te recontacterai! Me sourit Matt.**

**\- On reste en contact, hein? Lui dis-je tout en lui faisant un câlin.**

**\- Bien sûr!**

Je sortis alors avec hâte de retrouver ma fille, et il fallait absolument que je raconte à Caroline que le grand frère de Stefan était un Multi-Milliardaire! J'arrivai chez moi et je vis Livia, Caroline et Kol devant Twilight.

**\- Elena! Dis leurs de changer! S'il te plaît! Me supplia Kol, On en est au troisième!**

Je rigolai et ma fille se leva pour me saluer.

**\- Salut Lili! Ça va? M'enquis-je.**

**\- Ouep! Et toi ton entretien?**

**\- Oui! C'est un vieil ami du lycée qui m'a fait passé mon entretien.**

**\- Tant mieux! Répondit ma fille.**

**\- E-LE-NA! Cria Kol.**

**\- Livia... Tu as fait tes devoirs?**

**\- Heu... Bredouilla t-elle.**

**\- Vas-y! **

**\- Mais maman... Se défendit-elle.**

**\- Tout de suite! Me fâchai-je.**

Elle soupira et partit dans sa chambre tandis que Kol arrachait la télécommande à Caroline. Je m'installai à côté de Kol.

**\- Kol! Se plaignit celle-ci.**

**\- Ta gueule!**

**\- Kol! Le réprimandai-je.**

**\- Heu... Ta gueule, aussi!**

J'allai protester quand nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir. Katherine et Stefan arrivèrent.

**\- Hé la compagnie! Salua Nous Katherine.**

**\- Salut! Dirent Kol et Caroline.**

**\- Bonsoir... Dit Stefan.**

**\- Ouai... Soupira Kol.**

Je tapais Kol à l'arrière de sa tête.

**\- Où est ma nièce? S'enquit Katherine.**

**\- Entrain de faire ses devoirs! Répondis-je.**

**\- Pff... T'es pas drôle comme mère, toi! Dit-elle tout en s'installant sur le canapé.**

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse tandis que Kol et Caroline rigolaient. Stefan me dévisageait et cela me parut très bizarre. Je tournai la tête vers Kol qui me regardait avec un regard qui voulait dire: Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit!

**\- Bon Stefan, tu vas tout de suite... Commença Kol, très énervé. **

**\- T'asseoir! Le coupai-je. Tu serai plus à l'aise, non? Souris-je.**

Stefan me sourit et s'installa entre moi et Kol. Kol allait parler mais je l'en empêchai.

**\- Kol! Viens m'aider en cuisine, s'il te plaît! Lui dis-je.**

**\- Heu... Tu postule pour être sous-chef dans un resto cinq étoiles! T'as vraiment pas besoin de moi! Me rappela Kol.**

Je lui lança un regard noir tandis que Stefan se tourna vers moi, surpris.

**\- Ah oui? S'enquit-il, quel restaurant?**

**\- Le _D.S. Comerio_! Lui répondis-je.**

**\- C'est celui de mon frère! Réplique t-il.**

**\- Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui! Souris-je.**

**\- T'as un frère?! S'exclama Katherine, surprise, se tournant vers Stefan.**

**\- Oui! **

**\- Comment il est? Demanda Katherine**

**\- Grand brun, yeux bleus! La réplique parfaite de Livia au masculin et plus âgé! Remarqua Stefan.**

**\- Ah oui? M'intéressai-je. **

**\- Ouai! Sourit-il, en mode dragueur.**

**\- Kol! Viens m'aider en cuisine! M'énervai-je.**

**\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider! M'informa Stefan, Après tout mon frère est le propriétaire de plusieurs célèbres restaurants à travers le monde! Il m'as appris des trucs, tu sais?**

**-C'est bon Don Juan! Je vais l'aider! Le coupa Kol, énervé.**

Kol était comme notre grand frère à moi, Katherine et Caroline. Si quelqu'un nous cherchait des ennuis, Kol arrivait. Il étais très protecteur envers nous et Stefan était avec Katherine mais semblait intéressé par moi... Et cela, Kol ne le digérait pas.

**\- Don...Quoi? S'étonna Katherine. Tu as enrichis ton vocabulaire aujourd'hui? Le taquina Katherine.**

**\- Et c'est pas tout! Je sais même l'épeler! Ironisa Kol.**

Il se leva et m'accompagna en cuisine.

**\- Alors 'Lena! T'as bien remarqué qu'il te chauffait, là?! S'impatienta Kol.**

**\- Il me sourit, et alors? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me drague! M'exclamai-je.**

**\- Tu ne le remarquerais pas, même si il y avait marqué sur son front: Je drague Elena Gilbert! ! S'énerva Kol.**

**\- Tu ne l'aimes pas! C'est tout! Dis-je.**

**\- A ton avis, pourquoi je ne l'aime pas? Parce qu'il chauffe deux de mes sœurs et que Katherine va avoir le cœur brisé! C'est dur à croire mais oui, Kath' a un cœur!**

Je rigolai en lui tendant un tablier et un couteau. Il le prit et Katherine arriva en cuisine.

**\- Hey, besoin d'aide? Dit joyeusement Katherine.**

**\- Tu...T'es malade? Demanda Kol. Tu viens sérieusement de proposer ton... Aide?!**

**\- Oh Kol! Ton humour s'améliore de jour en jour! Ironisa Katherine.**

**\- Merci! J'y travaille dur! Plusieurs heures par jour chérie! La taquina Kol.**

**\- Continue à travailler! Le tacla t-elle.**

**\- Tiens, Kath! Dis-je tout en lui lançant un tablier.**

**\- Ça fait pas un peu cliché? Demanda Katherine tout en enfilant le tablier.**

**\- TU es cliché, Queen Kath! Dit Kol. **

**\- Qu'est ce qu'on va préparé? Demanda Katherine.**

**\- Du Guacamole! Répondis-je.**

**\- Du mole quoi?! S'exclamèrent Katherine et Kol en même temps.**

**\- GUA-CA-MOLE! Articulai-je.**

**\- Et ça, tu sais l'épeler? Demanda Katherine à l'intention de Kol.**

**\- J'apprendrais! Dis Kol en haussant les épaules**

Nous préparâmes le dîner quand Livia arriva.

**\- T'as fini tes devoirs? Demandai-je.**

**\- Ouep! Me répondit-elle.**

**\- Ok! Tu veux nous aider?**

**\- OUI! Sourit-elle.**

Livia adorait cuisiner. Elle tenait sûrement ça de son père. Je ne l'avais connu qu'une seule nuit, mais tout ce que je savais de lui était son prénom, et le fait qu'il adorait cuisiner.

* * *

***Flash Back***

J'étais entrain de boire un verre, encore, quand un homme arriva. Il se posta devant moi et me prit le verre.

**\- Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas rentrez dans cet état là? Et comment avez vous eu de l'alcool! Vous êtes mineurs. Que diront vos parents?**

**\- Il ne diront rien! Ils sont morts...**

**\- Oh... Désolé... Dit-il en baissant la tête.**

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas être désolé! Vous ne comprenez pas!**

**\- Si je suis ici c'est pour me noyer dans le chagrin et à la place je discute avec une ado de...**

**\- Seize ans! Le coupai-je.**

**\- Peu importe!**

**\- Allez! Arrêtez un peu! Vous avez quoi? Deux ans de plus que moi?**

**\- Non! Trois! Aller... Laissez-moi vous raccompagner!**

**\- Pourquoi vous venez noyer votre chagrin? Demandai-je, ignorant sa demande.**

**\- Ma tante, Livia est morte... Elle était comme une mère pour moi...**

**\- Désolée...**

**\- Je vous ramène chez moi, vous prépare un bon petit plat, et ensuite vous ferez ce que vous voulez!**

**\- Ok... Capitulai-je...**

***Fin Flash-Back***

* * *

Livia lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux noir corbeau et les yeux d'un bleu troublant. Elle était juste magnifique. Je fus coupée dans ma contemplation par la sonnerie de mon portable.

**_\- Allô? Commençai-je. _**

**_\- Elena... C'est Matt! Tu es prise! _**

**_\- Quoi? Déjà?! Mais... C'est génial! Souris-je tandis que Katherine, Kol et Livia relevaient les yeux vers moi. Caroline et Stefan entraient dans la pièce._**

**_\- Félicitation! Ton dossier est juste parfait!_**

**_\- Wahou! Merci! Vous ne le regretterez pas! Je commence quand?_**

**_\- La semaine prochaine! Tu vas recevoir ton badge électronique, ta carte et ton uniforme à ton adresse! Tu habites bien au 421 Gordon Street, c'est ça?_**

**_\- Oui!_**

**_\- Bon je dois je laisser! A la semaine prochaine! Salut!_**

**_\- Salut, et merci encore! Dis-je tout en raccrochant._**

Je sautais de joie; et Kol, Katherine, Caroline et Livia vinrent dans mes bras. J'étais plus qu'heureuse!

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre mais c'est juste pour placer les événements et les personnages! La vraie histoire commence dans le prochain chapitre! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut!

Me voilà de retour pour le second chapitre! ;)

**Lyasonor:** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir et ne t'inquiètes pas, l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant.

**Hehet**: Merci, bah voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Quant à la réaction d'Elena, tu verras bien! ;)

**Guest**:Merci! J'ai déjà eu une review similaire, non? Mdrr.

Bref, voilà le chapitre attendu!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

POV Damon

Je venais de parler à Matt, mon chef du personnel à Los-Angeles, et il m'avait annoncé qu'il avait recruté une sous chef. Tant mieux car depuis ici, à Londres, je ne pouvais pas tout gérer... N'empêche Matt m'avait tout de même appelé à huit heures du mat'! Et maintenant, je me retrouvais assis au ba de mon restaurant avec mon meilleur ami, à onze heures!

\- Hey! Me dit Klaus.

\- Salut... Soupirai-je.

\- T'as l'air... fatigué! Remarqua t-il.

\- Ouais... Un mec qui travaille pour moi m'a réveillé à huit heures!

\- Et tu l'as renvoyé? Me demanda t-il.

\- Eh bah... Non! Il fait du bon boulot! Et toi... Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!

\- Ouais... Mon frère Kol veut se marier avec Jennifer... Je suis obligé d'y aller! Depuis qu'elle est venue à Londres à cause du travail, elle n'arrête pas de saouler pour que j'aille au mariage! Je vais donc devoir rester chez Kol...

\- Et c'est où? M'enquis-je.

\- A Los-Angeles! Me répondit-il.

\- Ça tombe bien! Moi aussi je vais à la L.A.! Mon resto là-bas va recevoir une sixième étoile! Mais... Pourquoi ça te tracasse d'aller voir ton frère?

\- Il veut que j'aille chez lui! Il ne le sait pas mais... Une de mes ex est sa coloc!

\- Quoi?! M'étranglai-je. Laquelle?

\- Caroline...

\- Ok! Ça y est t'es mort! C'est celle que t'avais rencontré ici pendant qu'elle voyageait à Londres? Celle que je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer car tu as gâche votre relation?

\- Ouais...

\- Tu vas souffrir! Rigolai-je.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire? Nous demanda une voix derrière nous.

-Jennifer! M'exclamai-je en me retournant.

\- Salut les gars! Sourit-elle.

\- Tu sais que Klaus va devoir rester chez Kol plusieurs jours à cause de ton mariage! Et bah... Caroline est la colocataire de Kol.

Jennifer se tourna vers Klaus et explosa de rire.

\- Caroline... Forbes?! T'es dans la merde! Rigola t-elle. Tu l'avais trompée avec la copine de son ex Tyler! Comment elle s'appelait déjà? Ah oui, Hayley! Tu-Es-Dans-La-Merde!

\- Elle avait embrassé Tyler! Se défendit Klaus.

\- Non! **Il** l'avait embrassé, **elle** l'a repoussé!

\- Tu veux pas te marier ici, Jenny? Demanda Klaus. Ou en Inde? C'est pareil.

\- Et rater le moment où Caroline va te tuer? Pas question! Se réjouit Jennifer.

Klaus bredouilla des mots, pas très catholiques, et se leva.

\- Je dois aller travailler! Préparer une de mes expositions à Los-Angeles, qui se fera bien sur dans ton restaurant, Damon! Dit Klaus.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas demander! M'exclamai-je.

\- Je peux faire mon exposition dans ton restaurant? Me demanda Klaus.

\- Bien sûr! Dis-je.

\- Très prévisible! Lança Jennifer. Moi aussi j'ai du boulot!

\- Et que va faire la rédactrice en chef, aujourd'hui? M'enquis-je.

\- Un **célèbre** peintre va faire une exposition dans un **célèbre** restaurant! L'information va donc être publié dans un journal** célèbre**! Sourit Jennifer.

Elle partit suivi de près par Klaus. Quant à moi, je devais aller préparer mes valises car demain je retourne à Los-Angeles. La dernière que j'y étais allé, j'avais fait la rencontre d'une magnifique jeune fille...

* * *

**Flash Back**

J'avais ramené chez moi, une jeune fille qui était visiblement bourrée et qui me faisait de la peine. Elle avait perdu ses parents et noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous amener de l'eau... Lui dis-je.

\- Merci... Bredouilla t-elle.

Je revint vers elle avec deux verres d'eau.

\- Comment vous appelez vous? Demandai-je.

\- Elena...

\- Vous avez de la chance! Dis-je.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Vous êtes rentrée dans la voiture d'un inconnu et vous êtes actuellement chez lui! J'aurai pu être un violeur, un tueur en série, ou les deux en même temps! Lui expliquai-je.

\- Ouai bah... J'aurai rejoint mes parents! Me répondit-elle.

\- Oh je vois! Vous devez être le genre de fille qui enchaîne les coups d'un soir depuis la... Disparition de vos parents! Mais vous avez de la famille, non?

\- Ouai... Une sœur jumelle... Katherine...

\- Alors, imaginez si j'avais été un tueur en série! Votre sœur aurait été dans le même état que vous!

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux et des larmes commencèrent à en sortir.

\- Et... Rassurez-moi... Vous n'êtes pas un tueur en série? Me dit-elle.

\- Non!

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous avez perdu votre tante, Livia... Comment faîtes vous pour ne pas sombrer?

\- Je... Je suis un cuisinier! A chaque fois que je suis triste je cuisine! C'est une sorte de passion! Souris-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Et... Ça marche? S'enquit-elle.

\- Venez vérifier, Elena...

Je me levai et lui tendis la main. Elle hésita et plongea dans mon regard. Elle prit ensuite ma main et me suivis jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Alors... Qu'est qu'on va faire? Me demanda t-elle.

\- Du guacamole!

\- Du mole quoi?! S'exclama t-elle.

\- C'est facile à faire!

\- Ok, donc tu vas m'apprendre à faire du truc-mole...

\- Damon! Appelle-moi Damon. Me présentai-je.

Nous commençâmes à cuisiner, elle était vraiment douée.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Je marchai dans les rues pluvieuses de Londres pour arriver dans mon loft. Je partit donc faire mes valises. Une fois mes valises faites, je reçu un appel.

**\- Allô?**

**\- Salut Damon! Ça va?**

**\- Stefan! Ouai ça va... Et toi? Avec Katherine?**

**\- Mouais... Mais je pense que je vais rompre! Elle a une sœur et je l'aime bien!**

**\- Tu veux la quitter pour sa sœur? Wahou! Et tu penses que sa sœur va te sauter dans les bras?**

**\- On verra bien! Et toi, tu viens à la L.A.?**

**\- Ouais! Une sixième étoile va s'ajouter à mon resto! En plus j'ai une nouvelle recrue!**

**\- Je sais, je la connais! C'est elle la...**

**\- Euh attends, Klaus rentre! Je dois raccrocher mais on se voit demain, hein?**

**\- Ouai!**

Je raccrochai et allai voir Klaus. Il avait l'air fatigué.

\- Alors... T'as commencé à organiser ton expo? Demandai-je.

\- Ouai... Je suis crevé et en plus je dois aller faire mes bagages! Pff...

Je rigolai quand Jennifer arriva avec sa valise.

\- Euh... T'avais pas un article à faire? Demanda Klaus.

\- Je suis rédac chef! Je l'ai refilé à quelqu'un! Et puis, on part ce soir! J'ai hâte de voir Kol!

\- Ouai... Tout le monde n'a pas autant de chance que toi! Siffla Klaus.

\- Je sais! Sourit-elle.

\- Bon, je vais faire mes valises... Soupira Klaus tout en partant.

Le pauvre, il allait revoir sa "Tornade Blonde"! Heureusement que moi, je n'avais personne a aller retrouver.

* * *

POV Kol

Plus que quelques heures et j'allai revoir ma copine! Enfin! Elle était partit à Londres le moi dernier pour aller suivre une enquête là-bas. Avant qu'elle parte je lui avait demandé en mariage. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à me caser et puis Klaus m'a présenté Jennifer. Une jolie brune métisse londonienne, (très) grande gueule mais sympa. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus quitté d'une semelle mais elle habitait à Londres alors les relations à distance n'étaient pas connues pour être tenaces. Alors après le mariage, elle allait emménagé ici, à Los-Angeles avec moi. J'allai déménager et Elena, Katherine et Caroline allaient me manquer... Bon, c'est vrai que nous allions en fait aller dans le loft d'en face, beaucoup plus luxueux et coûteux.

\- Kol! Combien de fois faut-il te dire de rabaisser la lunette des toilettes! Cria Caroline à travers l'appart.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra! Criai-je.

Elena arriva au salon et s'installa à côté de moi.

\- Hey! Tu repenses encore à ta jolie brune? Me demanda t-elle. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer!

\- Elle est géniale! Magnifique, sympa mais chiante! Très chiante mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime!

\- Ça fait douze ans que je te connais et que j'habite avec toi, et je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire cela d'une femme... Mis à part...

\- Bonnie... Tu sais, tu peux dire son prénom! Je suis passé à autre chose! Lui dis-je.

\- Elle t'a quitté pour mon cousin, Jeremy... Tu es passé à autre chose?

\- Ouai! J'aime Jenifer!

\- Et elle est aussi chiante que toi? Me taquina Caroline en s'installant dans le canapé.

\- Non! Pire que Kol c'est pas possible! Ironisa Katherine en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je vous emmerde! Dis-je.

\- Nous on t'aime! Dirent Katherine, Elena et Caroline en même temps.

\- Je sais!

Elle me firent un câlin. Ce sont les moments comme ça qui me manqueront le plus quand je déménagerait... A l'appartement d'en face.

\- Les filles... Je suit à court d'oxygène! Rigolai-je.

Elle me lâchèrent et rigolèrent.

\- Bon... Notre tentative de meurtre n'a pas marché! Rigola Caroline.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te croyais assez intelligente pour élaborer un meurtre... Mon meurtre! Souris-je.

Elle me balança un coussin sur la tête.

\- Et toi Kath', tu n'es pas avec Stefan?

\- Je voulais passer cet après-midi avec vous, et comme tu ne l'aime pas... Soupira t-elle.

\- Oh... Tu l'as remarqué? Dis-je.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? S'énerva t-elle.

\- Tu arrive à remarquer le fait que je le déteste mais pas le fait qu'il drague ta sœur jumelle?! M'énervai-je à mon tour.

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu es aveuglée par ton pseudo amour pour lui et tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'il ne t'aime pas! Criai-je.

Katherine baissa la tête.

\- C'est... Ce n'est pas vrai... Murmura t-elle.

\- Kath'... Ma puce... Me calmai-je tout en tentant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle dégagea violemment de mes bras et se leva du canapé.

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI! S'écria t-elle.

\- Katherine... Ce matin... J'étais dans un magasin et j'ai surpris Stefan au téléphone... Avec son frère... Dit Caroline.

_ Mouais... Mais je pense que je vais rompre! Elle a une sœur et je l'aime bien!_

Caroline lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu tandis que Katherine s'écroula en pleurant. Elle aimait réellement Stefan... Je la pris dans mes bras et Elena s'assit par terre à côté de Katherine.

\- C'est... C'est bon... Je m'en remettrai! C'est pas la première fois qu'un garçon préfère Elena à moi... Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Katherine... Dit Elena, prête à suivre sa sœur.

\- Non... Elena, c'est pas de ta faute! Je ne t'en veux pas je veux juste... Je veux juste être seule avant de rompre avec ce connard!

Katherine sortit de la pièce. Je pris Elena dans mes bras.

\- T'as entendu? Elle ne t'en veux pas! C'est bon... Lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça et se dégagea de mes bras.

\- C'est elle qui va mal pas moi! Nous dit Elena.

\- Elena... Commença Caroline.

\- Non, ça va! Je vais me préparer, demain je commence le travail! Sourit-elle tristement.

Elena sortit de la pièce également, essuyant au passages deux larmes qui s'étaient nichées sur ses joues.

\- On va rendre visite à ce con? Rageai-je.

\- J'allai te le demander! Me dit Caroline en soulevant mes clés de voitures.

* * *

POV Caroline

Nous avions roulés pendant dix minutes avant de trouver la ( magnifique ) maison de ( ce con de ) Stefan. Kol toqua très fort, très énervé. Une métisse nous ouvrit et je vis le regard de Kol s'adoucir immédiatement.

\- Jennifer? Lâcha t-il, surpris.

\- Kol! S'exclama t-elle.

Jennifer sauta dans les bras de Kol pour l'embrasser. Jennifer... Je me rappelais d'elle. Je l'avais rencontrée il y a deux ans pendant que j'étais à Londres pour voir... Klaus..

\- Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? S'enquit Kol.

\- Je suis venue avec le frère de Stefan et un ami, ils vont résider ici... Je m'apprêtais à venir te voir et tu as toqué... Expliqua t-elle, Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Kol reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se rappela ce qui venait faire ici.

\- Tu m'excuseras mon cœur mais... Commença Kol en entrant dans l'appartement.

Jennifer et moi le suivîmes et il donna un énorme coup de poing à Stefan. Celui-ci, tomba au sol à l'impact.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Katherine, ni de sa sœur! S'énerva t-il.

\- Katherine va rompre avec toi, et ce sera la dernière fois que tu la verras, c'est clair? Rajoutai-je

Stefan se releva difficilement.

\- Mais, je...

\- Oh, c'est bon! Railla Kol.

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton frère ce matin! M'énervai-je.

Deux hommes arrivèrent. L'un d'eux était Klaus... Klaus?!

\- Klaus?! M'exclamai-je.

\- Caroline?! S'écria t-il

\- Putain! Tu fous quoi ici? Non! Je veux même pas savoir!

\- Wahou... Quel ambiance pourrie ici! Ironisa un beau brun ténébreux.

Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part... J'en étais sûre...

* * *

**Flash Back**

Katherine, Kol et moi étions arrivés en courant jusqu'à chez Elena car à l'époque elle habitait toute seule.

\- 'Léna? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? M'enquis-je.

\- Je... Je suis enceinte... Pleura t-elle.

\- Quoi?! S'écria Katherine.

\- Merde... C'est qui le père? Demanda Kol.

\- On ne peut pas savoir! Elle enchaîne les coups d'un soir depuis que nos parents sont morts... Dit Katherine.

\- En fait... Je n'ai couché qu'avec une seule personne ce mois-ci... Bredouilla t-elle

\- Qui? Demanda Kol.

Elena essuya quelques larmes et prit son portable, elle chercha une photo.

\- Le voilà... J'ai prit cette photo pendant qu'il m'apprenait à cuisiner... C'est Damon...dit-elle en nous montrant la photo de son portable.

\- Donc... C'est lui le père de ton bébé... Soupirai-je.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Je me tournai vers Kol, et lu la même peur que j'éprouvai dans ses yeux. Il était là, le père de Livia se trouvait devant nous. C'était lui, Damon.

\- C'est... C'est mon frère! Dit Stefan.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Sortîmes Kol et moi en même temps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! Voici le troisième chapitre tant attendu! Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster! Merci infiniment pour les reviews qui me touchent vraiment! En espérant que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre...**

Chapitre 3

POV Kol

Merde... On était vraiment dans la merde... Damon était le frère de Stefan, le père de Livia et le futur boss d'Elena. Je me tournai vers Caroline et elle semblait l'avoir elle aussi reconnu. Damon et Jennifer étaient donc amis... Et Klaus, comment connaissait-il Caroline?

\- Euh... Je pense qu'on va... Qu'on va... Rentrer... Bredouilla Caroline.

\- Ouais! Continuai-je, Tu viens Klaus?

\- Quoi?! S'exclama Caroline. Pas question!

\- Ouais heu Kol... Je préférerais rester ici... Dit Klaus.

\- Y'a pas de place ici, Klaus! Ma maison est certes luxueuse, mais il n'y a que deux chambres! L'informa Stefan.

\- Klaus ne viendra pas dormir chez moi! Ragea Caroline.

\- Ma puce, Klaus va dormir chez **nous**! La contrai-je.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est un peu mon témoin au mariage! Bah oui c'est mon frère! Lui dis-je.

\- QUOI?! S'offusqua Caroline. Rah c'est bon... Faîtes comme vous voulez, moi je me casse.

Caroline sortit de la maison de Stefan, énervée. Elle revînt deux minutes plus tard.

\- Mais... C'est toi qui a la voiture alors... Dit-elle.

Klaus prit sa valise et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une tornade brune arriva.

\- Stefan! C'EST FINI! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE... Qu'est ce vous faîtes ici? Demanda Katherine en se tournant vers Caroline et moi.

Elle leva les yeux et elle vit Damon. Elle recula de trois pas, choquée tandis que Damon n'en croyais pas ses yeux... Mais, oui! Elena et Katherine se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau alors Damon devait être choqué.

\- Oh... Commença Damon.

\- Mon... Continua Katherine.

\- Dieu! Finirent-ils en cœur...

Je tirai Katherine et Caroline pour sortir et nous fûmes rapidement suivis par Klaus. Nous sortîmes en trombe et nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à ma voiture. Le chemin se fit en silence, si un regard pouvait tuer, Klaus se serait assassiner plusieurs fois par Caroline. D'ailleurs, ils devrait m'expliquer comment ils se connaissaient. Arrivé chez nous, Klaus s'empressa rentrer dans la chambre d'ami que je lui avait montré. Katherine, Caroline et moi étions dans état de choque.

\- Ok... Qu'est ce qu'on fait? S'inquiéta Katherine.

\- On le dit à Elena? M'enquis-je.

\- On devrait! Lâcha Caroline.

\- Pas question! S'écria Katherine. Il faut trouver un moyen!

\- Le père de Livia est le futur boss de ta soeur jumelle et il n'est pas au courant qu'il a une fille! T'as trouvé un moyen?! M'énervai-je.

\- Arrête de passer tes nerf sur moi! C'est pas moi la fautive! Contra Katherine.

\- C'est le destin! Sérieusement! Quelles étaient les chances qu'Elena et cet homme se retrouvent à travailler ensemble, qui se retrouve dans le même mariage et que le meilleur ami de cet homme est en fait le frère du coloc d'Elena? S'exclama Caroline.

\- En parlant de ça, Care', comment connais-tu Klaus?

\- Longue histoire! Non en fait, courte histoire! Il m'a trompé ce connard! Ragea Caroline.

\- Le canon qui est blond et qui est dans la pièce d'à côté? Dommage, moi qui voulait le brancher! Soupira Katherine.

\- Et Stefan? Demandai-je.

\- Et la règle des meilleures amies? On ne couche pas avec les ex de ses amies! Dit Caroline.

\- On va dire que c'est le destin aussi! Rigola Katherine.

\- Destin ou pas, il reste toujours le problème d'Elena! Damon est le père de sa fille! Soupirai-je.

\- QUOI?! Fit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes tous et nous vîmes Klaus, choqué.

\- Merde! Ne me dis pas que tu as entendu que... Commençai-je.

\- Que je voulais te brancher! Termina Katherine.

Caroline et moi nous tournâmes vers Katherine... Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être désespérante parfois...

\- Non... J'ai entendu la partie où vous parliez du fait que mon meilleur ami a engrossé cette Lina! Répondit Nik.

\- Elena! Le corrigeai-je.

\- Putain! Il est père! Et il le sait même pas! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?! Réalisa Klaus.

\- C'était une conversation privée qui ne te concerne pas! Ragea Caroline.

\- En fait, les principaux concernés ne sont même pas au courant! Expliquai-je.

Klaus mit sa veste en cuir.

\- Et tu fais quoi, là? M'enquis-je.

\- Je vais prévenir mon meilleur ami que je veux être le parrain! Ironisa Nik.

\- QUOI?! C'est pas à toi de lui dire! Cria Caroline.

\- Ma belle, personne ne veut le lui dire! Sourit Klaus avant de sortir.

\- Oh mon Dieu, vous avez vu son cul? Sourit Katherine tout en regardant la direction dans laquelle était parti mon frère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, Care'? Vas le rattraper! T'as mis un décolleté aujourd'hui, ça le fera! M'écriai-je.

Elle partit en courant tout en soupirant.

* * *

POV Elena

Je venais de récupérer Livia à l'école, et nous étions parties manger une glace.

\- Alors... Tu commences demain, c'est ça? Me demanda Livia.

\- Oui! J'ai vraiment hâte! Je pourrais t'acheter ce portable que tu voulais tant! Payer les factures avec Kol et Caroline! Et m'offrir des vacances!

\- J'ai arrêté de t'écouter quand tu as parlé de mon portable! Je veux le Nokia finalement! Sophia a eu l'IPhone et il est déjà cassé.

\- Ouch! La pauvre, je pense que sa mère va lui faire sa fête...

\- Maman... Il n'y a que toi qui me dispute autant que ça. Soupira Livia.

\- Je viens de t'offrir une glace! Lui rappelai-je.

\- Tu m'as dit de prendre la moins chère! Rajouta ma fille.

\- Ça fait toujours une glace! Dis-je.

Livia rigola alors que je vis Caroline, au loin. Elle rattrapait un homme... Un canon!

* * *

Pdv Caroline

\- Klaus... Klaus! KLAUS! Criai-je.

\- Non, Caroline! Quoi que tu dises, je ne laisserai pas Damon vivre sa vie tout tout seul alors qu'il a une famille! S'énerva t-il.

\- S'il te plaît... Laisse au moins Elena lui dire! Soufflai-je.

Klaus hésita un peu.

\- Je t'en prie! Le suppliai-je.

\- Elle le lui dira? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui! Promis-je.

\- Ok... Accepta t-il finalement.

J'acquiesçai lentement quand je vis Elena et Livia s'approcher de nous.

\- Salut Care'! Sourit-elle.

\- Salut! Salua Livia.

\- Salut les filles! Souris-je nerveusement.

\- Heu... Bonjours, je suis Elena Gilbert! Se présenta Elena.

\- Klaus Mikaelson! Sourit-il.

\- Klaus Mikaelson? Comme le grand peintre Niklaus Mikaelson?! S'étonna Elena.

\- Grand peintre? N'exagérons pas! Rigola t-il.

Son rire... Il avait un magnifique rire... Non! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Klaus était un briseur de cœurs!

\- Heu... A la télé, on vous définit comme le Picasso du XXIè siècle! Répondit Elena. J'ai assisté à un grand nombre de vos expositions! Je suis fan!

\- Merci! Rigola t-il.

\- Une de vos peintures est accrochée dans ma chambre! Sourit Livia.

Klaus laissa son regard aller sur Livia, et fut surpris de voir la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Damon. Il la détailla pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je lui donne un léger coup.

\- J'en suis flatté! Répondit Klaus.

\- Comment avez-vous connu Caroline? S'enquit Elena.

\- On est sortis un temps ensemble. Sourit-il.

Les yeux d'Elena triplèrent de taille. Elle allait me poser de nombreuses questions...

\- Sortir ensemble comme dans... Sortir ensemble?! Dit Elena, étonnée.

\- Ça s'est mal terminé! Les coupa Caroline.

\- Si ça s'est mal fini, pourquoi es-tu entrain de parler avec lui? Demanda Elena.

\- C'est le frère de Kol! S'exclama Caroline, Bah oui, ils ont le même nom!

\- Wah! Et moi qui n'ai jamais fait le lien... Rigola Elena en se tournant vers Klaus.

\- C'est pas grave!

\- Donc... Vous serez présent au mariage de Kol? Demanda Elena.

\- Je suis son témoin! Sourit Klaus, Il se marie avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Ok! On s'y verra alors! Sourit Elena.

\- Je dois y aller... J'ai une exposition à organiser mais on se verra plus tard! Dit Klaus.

\- Bien sûr! Au revoir!

Klaus partit alors, lançant un regard malicieux à Caroline. Livia partit rejoindre une amie un peu plus loin.

\- Es-tu entrain de le draguer? Demandai-je une fois Klaus et Livia partis.

\- Tu l'aimes encore?! S'exclama Elena, parce que si c'est le cas je peux arrêter tout de suite!

\- Quoi?! Non! Il te brisera le coeur! Il m'a trompé! Et puis tu peux pas sortir avec lui! C'est le meilleur ami de...

\- De? S'enquit Elena.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était le meilleur ami du patron du D.S. Comerio alors... Me rattrapai-je.

\- Il est canon, riche et célibataire! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ma chance!

\- Heu... Si!

\- Ok... De toute manière, c'est évident qu'il est raide dingue de toi! Sourit Elena.

\- Vraiment? Souris-je malgré moi. Je veux dire, on s'en fous! Me repris-je.

Elena rigola et me tira le bras.

* * *

Pdv Elena

Après être rentrée, j'avais préparé un petit plat. C'était censé être le tour de Kol mais ce soir je ne me sentais pas manger chinois ou indien. Nous mangions alors dans le silence total.

\- Heu... Je vais dormir... Fit Livia en se levant.

\- Déjà ? M'étonnai-je, Pas de " Maman y a Gossip Girl ! " Pas de " S'il te plaît ce soir c'est le moment où Chuck avoue ses sentiments pour Blair " ? Souris-je.

\- Je suis fatiguée... Bonne nuit 'Man! Bonne nuit la Team de Barge! Sourit Livia.

\- Bonne nuit ! S'exclamèrent t-ils en coeur.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce.

Livia partit alors souriante. Klaus, qui était je ne sais où, revînt alors et commença à manger avec nous.b Le repas était silencieux... Bien trop silencieux...

\- Bon ok, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Caroline.

\- Fais pas l'innocente! Toi, Katherine et Kol êtes les personnes qui parlent le plus sur cet planète! Vous aimez entendre le son de votre propre voix et là, tout à coup, c'est le silence total? Vous me cacher quelque chose, et si vous me cachez quelque chose tous en même temps, ça veut dire que le secret est vraiment important! M'exclamai-je, ayant oublié la présence de Klaus.

\- 'Lena, calme-toi! Si je ne parle pas c'est à cause de Stefan! Je pensais à lui! Dit Katherine.

\- Moi à Jennifer! Rétorqua Kol.

\- Et moi, la présence de Klaus m'insupporte! Souffla Caroline.

\- Mouais... Répondis-je pas très convaincue.

\- Je pense qu'étant donné que ce sont vos amis, ils n'oseraient pas vous mentir ouvertement. N'est-ce pas, Caroline? Intervint Klaus.

\- Oui... Répondit celle-ci, lui envoyant un regard noir.

\- Kath! M'exclamai-je, Qu'est ce que tu cache.

\- Rien voyons...

\- Katherine! M'énervai-je.

\- Bon ok! On te le dira, promis! Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à te le dire comme ça! Avoua ma jumelle.

\- Bon... Ok... Capitulai-je.

Le reste du dîner se déroula assez normalement. Après quelques minutes de discussion, la sonnette retentit.

\- C'est surement Jenny! Fit Kol en se levant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme. Elle était magnifique. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques mèches encadrant son beau visage. Elle était habillée assez sobrement, tout en noir.

\- Bonsoir! Sourit-elle.

\- Bonsoir. Répondîmes Caroline, Katherine et moi.

\- Installe-toi bébé! Fit Kol en lui tirant la chaise.

\- Wahou! Elle t'a appris à être galant? Je l'adore déjà! Rigola Katherine.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore vu repasser ses caleçons! C'est très divertissant! Rigola également Jennifer.

Nous rigolâmes tous en coeur.

\- Hey Nik! Fit-elle en enlaçant Klaus sous l'oeil noir de Caroline.

\- Salut Jenny!

\- Alors c'est elle ta copine? Sourit Jennifer.

\- **Ex** copine. La corrigea Caroline.

\- Et bah... Tu l'as pas dans ton coeur! Sourit Jennifer.

\- Effectivement. Répondit froidement Caroline.

\- Bon... Je vais poser ma valise dans la chambre de Kol... Dit Jennifer, essayant de se calmer face à l'attitude de Care.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi! Fit Klaus.

Elle partit avec sa valise en main.

\- Bon Care, je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème mais tu vas vite te calmer! Jennifer ne va pas se contenir longtemps et je ne veux pas d''embrouilles! S'énerva Kol.

\- Mais... Je n'ai rien fait!

\- Caroline! La réprimenda Kol.

\- Je ne l'aime pas ok? Cette fille a l'air arrogante et t'as vu ses fréquentation? Klaus!

\- Wahou! Merci d'être là pour moi alors que le plus beau jour de ma vie approche! Merci beaucoup! Fit Kol en se levant.

\- Kol... Commença Caroline.

\- Tu insultes ma fiancée et mon grand frère en une phrase!

Kol partit nous laissant Caroline, Katherine et moi.

\- Caroline... T'y es allée un peu fort, non? Fit Kath.

\- Un peu fort? Je comprends que Klaus fait parti de sa famille mais il est mauvais! S'écria Caroline.

\- Si il est tant mauvais, pourquoi tu en es tombée amoureuse, hein? Si il t'a autant blessé c'est parce que tu l'aimais! Lui fit remarquer Katherine.

\- Elle a raison... Et puis... C'est le frère de Kol! Kol nous parlait tout le temps de lui et avant que tu ne saches son identité tu avais hâte de le rencontrer un jour! Dis-je.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien! Et puis qu'est ce que vous y connaissez vous en amour? Toi, Kath? Tu n'as même pas remarquer que ton mec craquait pour ta jumelle! Et toi, Elena! Ta fille est née d'un coup d'un soir dont il ne te reste qu'un photo!

\- Va te faire foutre Caroline! Fit Katherine en partant.

\- Et toi qui te prétends être notre amie! Lançai-je avec amertume avant de partir à mon tour.

Elle avait osée dire que ma fille était un accident! Je passai devant la chambre de Livia pour vérifier si elle dormait, ce qui était le cas. Je partis alors préparer mes affaire pour demain et allai me coucher.

Le lendemain, toujours triste à cause de mon altercation avec Care, je me levai assez tôt pour aller travailler. Je prit au moins une heure avant de me diriger tendue vers le lieu de travail, grâce aux transport en commun! Il fallait vraiment que j'ai mon permis! J'arrivai alors sur place. C'était magnifique. Un énorme batiment s'étendait devant moi, entouré de deux lacs artificiels séparés par un pont. J'entrai alors et trouvai Matt.

\- Hey! Me salua t-il.

\- Salut, souris je.

\- Stressée? Sourit-il.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça? Rigolai-je.

\- T'inquiètes pas! Le boss est assez sympa... Sauf quand il est de mauvaise humeur!

\- Tellement rassurant, Matty. Rigolai-je. Décris-le-moi!

\- Il ne laisse pas la gente féminine indifférente... Il est cynique, drôle, intelligent. Même si, il n'a pas toujours l'air mature, il l'est vraiment! Il a un bon fond, et c'est très bien de travailler avec lui... Il est parfois dur, et quand il est de mauvaise humeur, il ne faut SURTOUT pas l'énerver! Retiens ça!

\- Ok...

\- Et sinon, y a son meilleur ami... Il se prend pour le boss... C'est un vrai p'tit con!

\- Vraiment? M'inquiétai-je.

\- Ouai! Il vire des gens, comme ça. Il déclare être le chef et celui que tout le monde doit écouté...

\- Wahou... C'est qui?

\- Niklaus Mikaelson! Dit-il.

\- Klaus?! M'exclamai-je, choquée.

Il est vrai que Caroline nous avait prénenus qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais, mais c'était si dur à croire...

\- Tu le connais?

\- Oui... C'est le grand frère d'un ami, et l'ex de Care! Il avait l'air tellement sympa... Expliquai-je.

\- Méfie toi de lui! Il est mauvais, sérieux Elena.

\- O...Ok...

\- Bref, allons voir Damon!

\- Damon? Répétai-je.

Damon... C'était un nom peu commun alors entendre ce nom me faisait tout drôle...

\- Oui, le patron. Sourit Matt.

Je le suivis alors jusqu'à un grand bureau, où il toqua.

\- Entrez! Fit une voix forte.

Nous entrâmes et c'est là que je le vis.

\- Elena?

\- Damon... Soufflai-je.


End file.
